


Recovery

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: *SPOILERS FOR BYZANTIUM*The Captain has handled a discovery in Byzantium poorly, and Phineas is called to help his friend.
Relationships: The Captain/Phineas Welles
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> So, that Early Retirement Program is super fucked. I would imagine the captain would be horrified to hell and wouldn't be able to cope with it afterward.
> 
> Also, I named my character Captain Data Yar, so laugh away. I have no shame :)

“ADA, have you heard from the Captain?”   
  
“No, I have not Felix.” The soft voice of the ship’s computer responded.

“Still? It’s not like her to be out this long without contact.” Vicar Max responded with a concerned hum, glancing up from his book. It was no secret their captain had been going out as of late, troubled by a horrific secret they had learned. Captain Yar had been quiet, as usual, but since that night she had been going out to drink heavily in Stellar Bay. Even Nyota was concerned, which was telling for the resident alcoholic. 

“Surely we outta go check on her?” Parvati spoke up, wringing her hands a bit. The small ragtag crew had just finished up dinner, the turn in the conversation stopping everyone from dispersing.

“That’s not a half-bad idea.” Ellie nodded, Nyoka draining her bottle.

“I think she should talk to someone who understands.” Four heads turned to look at the hunter, surprised by the advice. 

“What, no telling her to drink more?” Felix asked, sounding more relieved than teasing. Max reached over and slapped Felix upside the head, earning some faint chuckles.

“You mean that Doctor Welles fella?” Parvati asked, giving the hunter a strange look. “I don’t rightly know if he would be the right fella to ask, such with all this runnin’ around we’ve still got to do.”

“Why not? They talk whenever we aren’t running around, he probably knows more about her than we do.”

“Hey, Captain Yar has told us plenty,” Felix crossed his arms, his expression firm before softening. “Then again…”

“It can’t hurt to at least ask.” Max set his book down, glancing up. “ADA, would you send Phineas Welles a message?”

“I have already done so.” ADA’s almost smug tone made everyone roll their eyes. “Oh, it seems there is a reply.”

“Well, don’t done keep us in suspense.” Parvati frowned.

“He is asking why you worry about the Captain, and if you can visit his lab.” ADA replied after a moment. “Shall I tell him the Captain may not be exactly sober?”

“Yes, tell him everything.” Max nodded, getting to his feet. “Come on, let’s go bring the Captain home.” Felix jumped up to his feet, Parvati quick to follow as Ellie sauntered behind with Nyoka. The trip to the Yacht Club was a short one from the landing pad, the group quickly spotting their Captain. Captain Yar was holed up in a far corner, purple hair frazzled and hanging over her eyes. Her ponytail had come undone, gloved hands constantly running over a pale face. Violet eyes, hazy from copious amounts of alcohol, kept staring up at the ceiling as if searching for something.

“Hey there Cap’n.” Nyoka greeted, taking a seat across from the other. It took the other a second to register the hunter, a frown crossing her face. “There ya go, still sober enough to recognize me.”

“Go a-away.” The Captain sounded tired, hands trembling on the bottle of Spectrum Red in their grasp.

“I’m afraid we can’t.” Felix sat beside his captain, placing a gentle hand on the bottle. “Come on, you need to come back to the Unreliable.”

“Why?” The question came out like acid.

“Someone wants to see you.” Vicar Max knelt down on the captain’s other side, gaining her full attention. Felix was able to slowly pull the bottle free, Yar glancing down with a slight shake of her head. Max had become a quick confidant of their captain, taking her lax hand into his. 

“We’ll get you all settled back at the ship, we promise.” Parvati smiled nervously, having gone to get some water. “We want to help you.”

“What’s the point?” The captain sighed angrily, wobbling a little as Ellie and Max got her standing. “Those people..”

“We know.” The Captain sagged against Max and Felix on the walk out of the bar, stomach churning from all the alcohol. Maybe that last Spectrum Red hadn’t been such a good idea…

ADA said nothing when Yar entered the ship, only to vomit heavily in the entrance before blacking out. Luckily Felix stopped her from falling face-first into her mess, Ellie wincing as she helped drag their leader out and to her quarters. 

“I hope Phineas has plenty of Caffenoid.” Ellie frowned, wincing when the Captain’s head smacked against her pillow.

“Sorry!” Felix bit his lip, having not meant to deposit his captain so hard onto the bed.

“Just help me get her on her side, we wouldn’t want Cap drowning in her vomit.” Ellie rolled her eyes, the two getting Yar settled up sideways. There was a faint lurch as the Unreliable took flight, undoubtedly making its way towards Phineas’ secret lab. It was a bit of a journey, having to make sure not to be tailed. The Board was getting desperate, Captain Yar getting closer and closer to cracking their plan and stopping the collapse of this colony. It was strange really, how this stranger was standing up and taking charge. No one had gone against the Board before, and despite that, she forged ahead. The crew all followed in hopes to help save their home, knowing Yar was going to be the one to save them all.

“Now arriving at Phineas’ top secret...oh! Vicar Max, it seems we have a guest waiting.” 

“Pardon?” The vicar moved to the cockpit, glancing at the available security footage. Phineas Welles, usually only behind his thick glass sanctum, was waiting for them. He appeared to be holding a tray piled high with various bottles and treats, looking skittish as he waited at the door.

“Shall I admit Phineas inside?” ADA asked, sounding curious.

“Yes, of course.” The vicar nodded, moving to greet the scientist. Phineas slowly entered the ship, rightly cautious as he took in the clergyman. “Greetings Doctor Welles.”

“You must be the vicar I’ve heard about,” Phineas replied bluntly, closing the door behind him. “I have a feeling we have much to discuss.”

“Indeed we do.” The other frowned, wordlessly leading Phineas to the captain’s quarters. “She has been resting, so I’m not sure if you’ll get much.”

“I am not surprised I...read the report.” The tray Phineas held creaked slightly as he tightened his grip. “Believe me when I say the Board will pay, the fucking swine.” Max nodded, still working through his own anger. He and Felix had accompanied the Captain in Byzantium, both horrified at what the ELR plan had truly been. Felix had refused to talk about it, and Max had buried himself in his books to try and cope.

“She could use a friend.” Phineas stopped short, setting his tray down on the massive desk in the room.

“What did you say?”

“Don’t play the fool Welles.” Max frowned. “You are most likely her friend, and she needs you right now. If you need anything, ADA will help you.” Phineas didn’t have time to say anything before the other man left, the doors closing with a clack. The sleeping captain shifted in her sleep, Phineas sighing as he gave her a look.

His friend needed help, and he was going to be sure to give it.


End file.
